FXA-01 Enhanced Flying Armor
* Sub-wing |accommodation = 1-2 Mobile Suits (foot/hand locks atop fuselage) |armaments = * "Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm Ram Cannon |system features = * 4x Hardpoint * Anti-Beam Coating * DPX-30 Ablative Gel |optional equipment = * 2-4x 061ANCM Spread Missile Pod * 2-4x GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun * 2-4x Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pod * 2-4x 180mm Recoilless Cannon * 2x ADF-X02 "Clarent" Tactical Laser System * 2-4x Drop Tank * 2-4x Sturm Booster |armour = Gundarium γ Alloy |product line = }} The FXA-01 Enhanced Flying Armor is a Sub-Flight Lifter System designed to support the MSN-X133/St Storm Calamity Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics As a Sub-Flight System designed to support the Storm Calamity, the Enhanced Flying Armor allows the Mobile Suit to entertain sustained aerial flight. Although not intended for use in space, it does allow the MS enhanced firepower and atmospheric re-entry capability. When mounted, the Storm Calamity connects its feet to the foot locks at the back of the craft. Similarly designed locks at the front of the craft with handlebars allows the Storm Calamity to lock in with all four limbs if necessary or support a second Mobile Suit with the lifter, though doing so runs the risk of hindering the overall effectiveness of the platform. Visually, the Enhanced Flying armor is largely similar to its template, the FXA-00 Flying Armor, with the standout exception of the wings, which are much larger and based on those of the Raider Full Spec's Sub-wing, complete with top-mounted hardpoints for weaponry. Unlike the Gundam Mk.II's Flying Armor, which depended entirely upon the Gundam mounted on it for defense, the Enhanced Flying Armor is armed to aid its rider in battle. Equipped with a nose-mounted dual beam cannon and four hardpoints for a variety of armaments, the Enhanced Flying Armor can be fitted for whatever the Mobile Suit atop it requires, while a combination of combat-grade Gundarium Gamma armoring and Anti-Beam Coating ensure that it is durable enough to last a while in heavy combat. Armaments *"Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm Ram Cannon A pair of Beam Cannons mounted in the nose of the craft. It is the same weapon used by the Anti-Beam Shields of the Calamity and Blau Calamity Gundams. They have an excellent rate of fire. *061ANCM Spread Missile Pod A block unit of three triangular missile tubes that can be mounted atop the Enhanced Flying Armor's wings. They are loaded with missiles that possess an advanced Target Detection Device and AI System, allowing the missiles to acquire targets and predict their movements. Combined with each missile's ability to overtake even the fastest of Mobile Suits, this ensures that they are not easily evaded. After traveling most of the way to their target, each missile breaks open and fires off ten smaller micro-missiles whose guidance systems are slaved to the main missile's. While each micro-missile is only about half as strong as a light missile, their numbers ensure that each Spread Missile deals a significant amount of damage. *GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun A shell-firing Machine Gun that can be attached to the hardpoints atop the Enhanced Flying Armor's wings. While their firepower is inferior to the Ram Cannon, they greatly enhance the Armor's dogfighting capability when fired in tandem with the beam cannons. *Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pod A rocket-propelled ordinance pod that can be mounted on the hardpoints atop the Enhanced Flying Armor's wings. It is the same weapon pod that can be mounted on the hardpoints of the AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker, and is loaded with dumb-fire rockets used for saturation bombardments. *180mm Recoilless Cannon A shell-firing Cannon that can be mounted on the hardpoints atop the Enhanced Flying Armor's wings. They are used for anti-fortress/anti-ship bombardment, and possess great firepower, but a low rate of fire. *ADF-X02 "Clarent" Tactical Laser System A unique piece of equipment, the ADF-X02 "Clarent" Tactical Laser System (AKA: Clarent, TLS) is an optical energy weapon that fires an irradiation laser that causes intense, sustained, thermal and electrical damage. Because of its irradiating properties, the laser itself merely needs to be in close proximity to the target for it to cause damage; even a graze can cause significant damage if an unaware foe allows the laser beam to stay close to them. The focusing lense is set upon a pivot joint within the system, allowing the beam's trajectory to be adjusted up to 15 degrees in any direction. Due to the sheer size of the generator, focusing array, and cooling system needed to ensure the weapon functions properly without damage, each TLS pod takes up two hardpoints, meaning only one can be mounted on each wing with no room to spare for additional weaponry. Special Equipment and Features *Hardpoints A pair of armament Hardpoints mounted atop each wing, granting a total of four connection points to mount additional weaponry and equipment to the Enhanced Flying Armor. Their positioning is meant to allow the weapons themselves to survive atmospheric re-entry. Hardpoint attachments are always mounted in pairs when the Sub-Wing is deployed, at least one per wing. *Anti-Beam Coating The same anti-beam defensive measure applied to the Storm Calamity. It grants the Enhanced Flying Armor sacrificial protection against energy weapons. *DPX-30 Ablative Gel An atmospheric re-entry mechanism originally used by the name ship of the Archangel-class Assault Carriers. The Enhanced Flying Armor has dispensers for this gel equipped through its undercarriage to perserve the underside Anti-Beam Coating during atmospheric re-entry. *Drop Tank Basic, detachable fuel pods that carry additional fuel and coolant for the Enhanced Flying Armor to improve its operating range. An age-old technology, they are nontheless highly effective at what they're built to do and can be detached once emptied to eliminate dead weight. In comparison to the Storm Boosters, they don't grant any benefits to the Flying Armor's flight speed, but are sturdier, possess a greater fuel capacity, and do not impact its overall agility as badly due to the lack of extra weight from additional thrusters. *Sturm Booster As an alternative to the Drop Tanks, the Enhanced Flying Armor can instead equip Sturm Boosters. While not as robust in comparison and lacking some of the overall fuel capacity, the Sturm Boosters nontheless have the advantage of granting the Enhanced Flying Armor both enhanced flight time and flight speed as opposed to the Drop Tanks simply enhancing its flight time. Trivia *The 061ANCM is based upon a combination of the back weapon of the same name from the PS3 game Armored Core 4 Answer and the Raider Full Spec's AIM-957F "King Cobra" Infra-red Guided Missile. *The ADF-X02 "Clarent" Tactical Laser System is based upon the TLS used by the ADFX-02 Morgan, the final boss of the PS2 game Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War.